


lashing tongues make good antidotes

by GStK



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStK/pseuds/GStK
Summary: drain me down, sugar. don't keep me waiting.
Relationships: Belial/Lucifer (Granblue Fantasy), Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	lashing tongues make good antidotes

atmosphere above, i can’t stand you.

look at my hatred on the surface level. skim it with your fingers. _oh, lucifer, you’re so perfect_. you win cilius’ attention just by existing. i fight tooth and nail for a second of recognition. i was doomed from the start. you were designed for victory.

okay. so that’s settled. did i go deep enough for you, honey? or do you want more?

everyone wants to know more. dip your toes into the greed. it doesn’t suit you, but hey. first times are always messy!

the reasons i hate you beyond your perfection. give me a minute. (i lick my thumb against my lips and you follow it with your eyes. that’s kind of cute. i guess.)

you just can’t leave things alone. you have to _interfere._ why don’t you just let the skydwellers be? why can’t you just shut your mouth when cilius starts to come out of his shell? a word from you, and he retreats back like a tortoise. a touch from you, and skydweller civilisation advances a generation. you can’t stop touching things.

and sometimes you leave alone the things that actually need attention. remember your little toy? sandy? there’s a bag of coffee beans with weevils and caterpillars all over it. (i drive my heel a little further into your abdomen. you grunt. you’re pitying me. you, you’re pitying _me_!) now sandy’s gone and ruined everything. maybe cilius bit off more than he could chew when he told you to make a spare. or, i don’t know. you could have spent five minutes with the kid and given him something to do. we have angels whose purpose is to keep the lanterns glowing. do you think it would’ve been that hard?

maybe your skewed sense of priorities is cil’s fault. or maybe you’re just a tangled mess of responsibilities and wings that should have never been made leader. if you’re perfection, then debauchery is the heaven we should all be striving for.

in this moment -- i’m not done complaining yet, by the way -- with the world exploding around us, you stroke a soft hand up my leg. my blades are still driven through your middle. i know it’s only a matter of time. this is a losing battle that i started.

but you’re stroking my shin, fingers trembling as you reach to touch my thigh. you cough up ichor. are you watching, cil? this is a hell of a sight.

i ease my heel up off your chest but i want your chest to fill up with the pressure i’ve been feeling for centuries. let me give you a little taste of sorrow.

lucifer, there’s something really, really wrong with you. and it’s not in the good way. you obliterate common sense for rigid principles that make no damn sense. you make a toy for yourself and then abandon him. hell, cil takes time out of his day just to kick me. you couldn’t even do that much.

here’s the reason you’re going to fall. no, not like fallen angels. (you tilt up your chin as you strain to hear me. i like that look of consternation on your face. don’t pretend you’re blind to this tension between us, tight as a chord.) you’re going to fall because you’re stupid, stubborn, and your head is screwed on the wrong way. if you knew how to love, you could’ve won. if you knew what the word meant, you might not be caught beneath me, purple blades criss-cross pinning you to the fractured floor.

you toss away the things that don’t make sense. love? it doesn’t make sense; throw it away. you’ve got cilius’ head for efficiency but for the primarch of evolution, the supreme being of fucking _everything_ , it’s all wrong. you don’t get it at all.

i had this thought. (you trace the toe of my shoe. i bring it close to your lips, but you waver. you won’t even lick it. prideful to the end!) i had this thought that if i told you about how i’m buried in cil’s sheets, maybe the idea would click. you and me were conceived at the same time. i’m not darkness and you’re not light. i take-- i took-- i.

i drive my foot back into your chest with a crunch and break some of your ribs. the thought of cilius arrests me for a second. that’s what love does to you, lucifer!

i took everything cilius had to offer. i peeled off his shells. _i worked for it_. i loved him from the second i set eyes on him and it took centuries to get between his legs and even then! even then, it took millennia for him to look at me with something resembling the shape of love.

it’s a strange thing. it makes you do strange things. there’s no love lost between you and me, but i like that sacrilegious glint in your eyes. do you hate me, lucifer?

of course you don’t.

you covet and twine your hands around my leg again, anchouring me in place with the flimsiest grip i’ve ever felt. your regeneration keeps stuttering and starting, trying to heal over the holes in your chest. i’ll let you go in a minute. then, you can cut me to pieces. i mean, you can try. you’re not my better.

you’re a guy who calls people “friend” and then cuts their heads off. the sad part? i’ve seen what you’ve done to your enemies. you’re less cruel to them.

so let me give you a kiss. i lean down to press it to your lips. i taste blood. you press back, like you’re trying to say something. your brows knit.

i am not the bringer of this apocalypse but let me bring down the judgement.

love is blind. you can see.

the worst part is.

you’re not the worst.

and if you were, i could have fallen for you.

too bad the slot’s already taken, baby.


End file.
